Question: Simplify the expression. $ (6r^{6}-5r^{5}+6r^{3}) + (5r^{6}-5r^{5}+7r^{4} ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $6r^{6}-5r^{5}+6r^{3} + 5r^{6}-5r^{5}+7r^{4}$ Identify like terms. $ {6 r^6} - \color{#DF0030}{5 r^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{6 r^3} + {5 r^6} - \color{#DF0030}{5 r^5} + {7 r^4} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 6 + 5 ) r^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ r^5} + { 7 r^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 6 r^3} $ Add the coefficients. $11r^{6}-10r^{5}+7r^{4}+6r^{3}$